Rindete, amor mío
by fallenkou
Summary: Su matrimonio fue arreglado pero..que pasa si el amor llega?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko T. y estaba basada en la historia de Barbara Boswell**

* * *

Serena Tsukino era una mujer moderna e independiente y estaba a punto de ser obligada a casarse con un hombre al que no quería. Pero eso parecía no

importarle a Seiya Kou con tal de que le diera el "sí".

Él la deseaba y estaba decidido a ganarse su afecto; la dulce chica ya era suya, pues había pagado un precio por ella, pero…

¿estaba listo para entregar su corazon como precio a su apasionada unión?

* * *

**hola ^^ esta es mi primera historia ,la hice junto con mi amiga Ravenna Kou y espero que les guste! Se aceptan cualquier clase de critica ya sea buena o mala jaja.**

**Besos **


	2. El arreglo

_**Esta historia sera de pocos capis así que espero y les guste! **_

* * *

_flashback_

—_Vamos Serena, sube la pierna— La agitada voz de un joven pelinegro llenaba el diminuto espacio, su rubia acompañante trataba de seguir al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones pero todo parecía ser inútil, el apretado espacio y la torpeza de ambos, era insufrible, _

—_Así— murmuraba ella, tratando de hacer lo que él le indicaba, al momento de entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y sintiendo un leve dolor en su entrepierna al momento que él la penetraba, ella gimió con agudeza, su grito desconcentro a su inexperto amante haciéndolo tambalearse en el apretado espacio, cayendo sobre ella y propinándole un golpe el cabeza. _

—_Esto es absurdo Darién, Además de imposible— voz temblaba de histeria y desconcierto, su primera experiencia sexual y había sido un total desastre._

—_Vamos Serena que no ha sido tan malo—_

—_Ha Sido horrible, y espero no volver a verte en mi vida,— la joven rubia salió de la diminuta habitación, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, apenas tenía quince años y ese día se juro no volver a tener ningún tipo de experiencia sexual en su vida. _

_Fin del flashback_

Diez años Después 

—Vamos Serena Firma— Serena observo indignada a su padre, El honorable senador Kenji Tsukino, aun no entendía como había sido capaz de venderla, solo esa palabra hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, su padre la había vendido, giro la vista y para disimular su enojo , observando cómo los ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida, la observaban como un gran trofeo, ¿acaso eso era ,un trofeo?, su padre había aceptado el dinero de Seiya Kou, a cambio de su boda, y ella ahora tendría que sonreír como si su desgracias fuera lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Serena—Volvió a decir su padre con un enojo muy notorio en la voz, ella se limito a observar a la figura que tenía al lado y que la observaba con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

«Maldito, engreído, yo voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro» los pensamientos de Serena la distraían de las palabras de su padre, aunque lo que realmente la distraía era observar al hombre que estaba junto a ella, era tan atractivo que a La rubia se le secaba la boca, Tenia unos grandes ojos azules que parecerían dos zafiros brillando, el cabello más largo de lo que un hombre normal lo llevaría, sin embargo resaltaban su ancha espalda y su estrecha cintura.

Frunció el Seño, al notar la vestimenta de su acompañante, pantalón vaquero! Siempre lo había visto vestido igual. ¿No tenía otra cosa que ponerse?, abrió más sus ojos azules porque a él le sentaban muy bien. Le moldeaban los largos y musculosos muslos y le ceñían el trasero y la cadera de tal manera que no daba lugar a que se dudara de su sexo.

Quiso apartar los ojos de esa visión hipnotizarte, pero su mirada permaneció fija en aquel hombre. En la fresca camisa azul y en la pálida chaqueta de piel de oveja. Estaba segura de que las botas del oeste, de cuero fino, eran parte de su atuendo diario y que no las usaba sólo para asistir a fiestas de vaqueros. Sus bien adiestrados ojos de compradora experta reconocieron la buena calidad de su ropa, que era cara, pero funcional. Era el epítome del ranchero trabajador auténtico y de mucho dinero.

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué le sucedía? Si alguien se hubiera acercado y la hubiera visto habría pensado que ella lo admiraba. "¡Eso de ninguna manera!" Serena Tsukino no admiraba a ningún hombre y menos a un vaquero dominante y bárbaro, decidido a arruinarle la vida o a arruinar la carrera de su padre...

Sintiendo orgullo por si misma, la rubia por fin firmo el documento, los nervios la hacían temblar de pánico, había firmado su sentencia de muerte, ese papel la convertía en la Sra. De Seiya Kou.

Sintió como las fuertes manos del ahora su esposo, le colocaban una argolla dorada en su dedo anular, observo la fina pieza maravillada por su belleza, pero sobretodo asustada de saber que ese joya tan bella era la cadena que la apartaba de su libertad.

Como no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima se sorprendió cuando Seiya le moldeó la barbilla con su mano y le levantó el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿No es este el momento en que por tradición el novio besa a la novia? —preguntó suavemente el pelinegro.

Inclinó la cabeza y, con suavidad, presionó su boca contra la de ella.

Serena estaba demasiado conmocionada y atontada para reaccionar como debía. Los labios de su Esposo eran cálidos, tiernos y nada amenazantes. Serena cerró los párpados que le pesaban. Seiya aumentó la presión de manera seductora para entreabrirle los labios y, sin darse cuenta, por instinto, ella le colocó una mano sobre el pecho. Sintió la fuerza sólida y el constante latir del corazón de Seiya. Cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca para acariciarla, Serena sintió que el deseo la invadía.

Abrió los ojos cuando Seiya apartó los labios de los suyos. Seiya se dio cuenta de de que respiraba con dificultad. No tenía sentido negarlo, porque durante un fugaz momento había olvidado que estaba con el juez y sus padres celebrando su desastrosa catástrofe.

—Vamos a Celebrar el Enlace? — La escandalosa voz de Ikuko Tsukino lleno el ambiente,

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la madre de Serena todos salieron del despacho de Kenji Tsukino, Despidieron al Juez agradeciendo su colaboración para celebrar una boda tan rápidamente,

Seiya noto a su bella esposa conmocionada aun, pero se juro así mismo, hacer que ella olvidara por completo todos sus miedos, sea como sea, el haría que ella bajara todas las resistencias.

Se acerco a ella suavemente mientras su suegra disponía y ordenaba para la cena.

—Para esta noche reservé una habitación en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto —comentó Seiya —. Están revisando mi avión y mañana temprano lo abordaremos.

A Serena se le seco la boca, no podía pensar en quedarse sola con él en una habitación de hotel.

—¿Tu avión? —preguntó tratando de distraerlo y de cambiar de tema. Tenía la garganta reseca y su voz sonó chillona.

—Es un Cessna de dos motores. Lo piloteo yo. El rancho tiene pista de aterrizaje, de modo que mañana iremos directamente allí.

El tenía un avión y en su rancho había una pista de aterrizaje. Había dispuesto de una importante cantidad de dinero sin previo aviso, y no esperaba que le pagaran el préstamo. Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de lo rico que era Seiya Kou.

Era lo bastante rico como para comprar a la mujer que, según el, deseaba por esposa, a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado. Lo bastante rico como para tenerla a su lado el tiempo que quisiera.

—Bueno, Querida, prepara tus maletas, una o dos para el viaje, luego yo me encargare de que envíen tus cosas al rancho, no quiero demorarme ni un minuto más en partir, —

—Aun no quiero irme, mama se a encargado de organizar un cena, para celebrar nuestra unión, sería un desaire dejarla con los preparativos colgados—, Seiya sabía que ella quería demorar lo que pudiera su viaje, pero no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir ante las fingidas peticiones de su esposa.

—En cuanto al costo de la Cena, espero que tu padre me envíe la cuenta como parte de nuestro acuerdo. De modo que no me sentiré culpable si nos vamos y ellos se quedan para disfrutar de mi hospitalidad.

Serena se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que esperas que papá te envíe las cuentas como parte de su arreglo? —exigió ronca.

—Tu padre me pidió que pagara todas tus cuentas importantes pendientes y lo que se gastara en el día de nuestra boda. No hay duda de que yo tengo que pagar esta fantástica cena .

—¿Todas mis cuentas importantes? —repitió incrédula y él asintió.

—Las de tus tarjetas de crédito, la del teléfono, los pagos de tu coche, tus cuentas en las tiendas locales.

—¡No! —Serena sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. No podía creerlo, no lo haría—. ¡Mientes, papá no es codicioso ni abusivo.

—Trato de no pensar en esos términos. Prefiero verlo desde un punto de vista más positivo —repuso—. Consideré que pagaría tus deudas a manera de dote, pero al revés.

Acongojada, Serena tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que Seiya no mentía; era demasiado franco y confiado como para recurrir a aquello. Nunca se había sentido tan desmoralizada. Su padre no se había limitado a venderla, también le había encajado sus deudas.

—He pagado todas tus deudas, pero, recibí una que me causó curiosidad —continuó Seiya con ojos brillantes—. Cargaste a tu cuenta trescientos dólares en una tienda llamada Su secreto. Secreto, ¿de qué? ¿Qué te costó tanto?.

Serena sintió el rubor extenderse hasta el último de sus sedosos cabellos rubios,

Se alejó de Seiya y se abrió camino para acercarse a su madre. Necesitaba alejarse de Seiya porque tenía el cuerpo encendido, incluso en sus más íntimos recodos. Su gran debilidad era la ropa interior, bella y femenina, y la compraba en Su Secreto, una tienda muy exclusiva.

Pero no le habría agradado que Seiya lo supiera... a pesar de que había pagado lo que ella llevaba puesto, incluso las medias... Serena estaba horrorizada.

Instintivamente Seiya se acerco a ella, de modo autoritario, Ikuko sonrió a su apuesto Yerno y volvió a alejarse de ellos,

—Ve a tu cuarto y prepara algunas cosas, partimos en media hora —

Fue un alivio alejarse de su bulliciosa madre para refugiarse en la tranquilidad y aislamiento de su habitación. Durante unos momentos, se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama mirando el cielo que se oscurecía, a través de la ventana. El sol había desaparecido y había nubes amenazadoras y lóbregas de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Lo impensable estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo increíble pronto sería realidad.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en lo que la esperaba. Sacó las maletas del armario y comenzó a llenarlas.

No se detuvo sino hasta que llenó tres maletas y dos grandes bolsas de lona. Y aunque había terminado con la tarea, no quiso abandonar la tranquilidad de su habitación. Hizo una mueca al recordar que su madre la había detenido a media escalera para preguntarle si se pondría el "traje de viaje".

¡Maldición de "traje de viaje"! ¿Qué se ponía una esclava comprada cuando se preparaba para llevar una vida de Infierno? Tuvo la tentación de ponerse un pantalón vaquero y rasgar una camiseta de punto para provocar un efecto de ropa raída, pero se dominó

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, no se le había ocurrido cerrarla con llave y Seiya entró. Se miraron en silencio y muy quietos, un buen rato.

Los ojos ardientes y Azules de Seiya le recorrieron el cuerpo, el tupido cabello rubio que le caía por los hombros, los senos firmes, la pequeña cintura y las femeninas curvas de las caderas. La prenda de seda y encaje que tenía puesta era tan femenina y delicada como su estructura ósea y acentuaba sus encantos.

El Sexy Pelinegro bajó la vista a las largas y bien torneadas piernas. Las medias cubrían de manera provocadora hasta arriba de los muslos, que eran firmes y redondeados. se imaginó la suavidad entre ellos y el deseo lo acometió. Sintió que el sexo se le tensaba y se le volvía más pesado ante la belleza de su esposa. Ella poseía una sexualidad fuerte y una grácil elegancia y el resultado era desafiante e irresistible. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer.

Pero el increíble deseo que sentía lo irritó. Por primera vez, el apacible Seiya Kou estaba en peligro de perder la cabeza. De inmediato se obligó a desviar la vista y frenar la locura que lo invadía.

Hacía tiempo que nada ni nadie ejercían en él un efecto tan poderoso y aquello lo inquietó. No era la clase de hombre que perdía el control; dominaba sus pasiones, su temperamento, su ambición, su inteligencia, con la precisión de una hoja de afeitar.

—¡Sal de mi habitación! —Dijo Serena. Seguía temblando por el abierto escrutinio sexual al que Seiya la sometía. Había visto deseo en sus ojos. El la deseaba y la obtendría, y la arrogancia, la confianza, y la fuerza de aquel hombre la aterrorizaban.

Pero ella no le revelaría su temor. Era mejor que él creyera que la enfurecía en vez de atemorizarla. ¡Ella no le pondría ese tipo de arma en las manos! Al menos el enfado y desdén que le mostraba le daba la ilusión de ejercer un poco de poder y por más ilusorio que fuera ese poder, le bastaría para luchar contra Seiya Kou aquella noche.

—Venía a preguntarte si necesitas ayuda con las maletas —declaró complacido por la calma de su voz. Volvía a controlar la situación tras dominar su momentánea locura—. Pero quizá necesites ayuda para vestirte.

—No, gracias —se cuidó de no mirarlo y descolgó una falda color Rosa. Era mini, recta y de corte moderno.

Se puso la falda y unos zapatos del mismo color . Los tacones eran muy finos y altos. Seiya la observó sombrío, pero sus ojos azules ardían.

Serena se alarmó por la intensidad de su mirada. —Regresa a la planta baja—. Te alcanzaré cuando esté lista.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que estés vestida para irnos —fue una orden, no una declaración.

Serena se puso una blusa de seda color marfil y sus dedos torpes lucharon por abotonar los diminutos botones. Cuando Seiya le ofreció ayuda ella le retiró las manos. Sin inmutarse, él deslizó un dedo debajo del delgado tirante de la prenda íntima y le acarició la tersa piel.

—¿Conque la Princesa de Hielo siente predilección por la ropa íntima sensual? —murmuró—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Serena se estremeció por el contacto antes de ponerse fuera de su alcance.

—Elijo mi ropa íntima para complacerme, no para complacerte a ti —declaró.

—¿No es afortunado que nuestros gustos coincidan? —habló quedo y en tono grave. La observó mientras ella terminaba de abotonarse la blusa para luego ponerse un chaleco que hacía juego con la falda. De pronto sonrió—. Su Secreto se especializa en ropa íntima, ¿no? Sensual, femenina y muy cara.

Serena apretó los dientes. Era humillante tener que aceptar que él había pagado su ropa íntima como si fuera su mantenida.

—Eso comprueba que eres apasionada, Bombon. Si fueras la ciruela pasa arrugada que finges ser, usarías ropa íntima almidonada de algodón, que lo cubre todo.

La intensidad de su mirada provocó en ella un involuntario calor interior. Que él la observara mientras se vestía la hacía sentirse lasciva. Pero algo primitivo y alocado en ella deseó florecer ante la ardiente mirada y la hizo moverse lenta y sinuosamente...

Se acercó al tocador y se cepilló el cabello con movimientos, rápidos y violentos. Sin lugar a dudas, el lenguaje de su cuerpo reflejaba intenciones homicidas en vez de seductoras.

Seiya la miró un rato más antes de contemplar la habitación. Era pulcra y femenina, decorada en tonos rosa y crema. De pronto vio en un rincón una vitrina llena de...

—¿Conejos? —preguntó al acercarse para investigar. Los cinco entrepaños de la antigua vitrina de caoba estaban llenos de coloridos conejos de cerámica, porcelana y madera en diferentes poses y vestimentas—. ¡Dios santo, una jaula para conejos! —rió—. Nunca había visto tantos conejos en un solo lugar.

—¿Una jaula para conejos? —repitió Serena. Decidió que era inútil informarle que la vitrina era europea, del siglo dieciocho—. Me alegro de que mi colección te divierta —dijo con frialdad—. La comencé a los seis años y muchas de las figuras son muy antiguas.

Era evidente que a Seiya no lo había impresionado, porque seguía riendo. —Esto es increíble. Conejos peregrinos norteamericanos, conejos indios, conejos con faldas hawaianas y ukeleles entre las patas. Tienes una escuela de conejitos sentados frente a sus escritorios y una coneja al lado de la pizarra —rió más fuerte.

—Esa coneja de madera fue importada de Alemania Occidental. No encuentro nada gracioso en ella ni en ninguno de los conejos de mi colección. Algunos son valiosísimos.

—Sin la menor duda —la inflexión de su voz le dio otro significado a las palabras de ella—. ¿Quieres que envíen la jaula y sus habitantes al rancho? O prefieres dejarlo todo aquí.

—Definitivamente, que los envíen al rancho. De hecho, me aseguraré de que instalen la vitrina en tu habitación. Odiarás eso, ¿no, Seiya? Todos esos lindos conejitos dentro de tus dominios masculinos.

—Nunca me habían amenazado con conejitos. Realmente me asustas, cariño —rió y la hizo sentirse más tonta.


	3. Miedos

—Basta de Charla, es hora de irnos—la autoritaria vos de su ahora esposo, la hizo temblar, era evidente que dentro de unas hora estaría sometida a todos los caprichos del flamante pelinegro.

Seiya la tomo en brazos y bajo con ella las escaleras, su padre amablemente se ofreció a bajar las cosas de su preciosa hija junto con uno de los encargados de servicio de la casa.

La despedida casi abrumo totalmente a Seiya, el escándalo provocado por Ikuko, lo desesperaba, Serena tenía ya 25 años y ella seguía tratándola como una bebe.

Por fin arranco la camioneta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, por fin se alejaba de todos para compartir solamente con la belleza rubia que tenia ahora por esposa.

Llegaron al motel cerca del aeropuerto Seiya se registró. Cuando el botones colocó el equipaje en el carrito, Seiya vio las cinco maletas repletas.

—Te dije que prepararas una o dos maletas, no que trajeras todo lo tuyo —gruñó y siguió al botones hacia el ascensor.

—No es ni la mitad de lo que tengo. ¡Tuve que meter la ropa suficiente hasta que la diligencia de llegue a tu rancho, y eso podría tardar meses.

—Bombon, el rancho está en Texas, no en El Infierno. Nos entregan el correo todos los días y no por medio de caballos —habló con exasperación.

Serena se alegró de haber logrado que él perdiera el control. Deseaba que Seiya se sintiera tan desconcertado como ella en su presencia. No era justo que él se mantuviera calmado y ella perdiera todo el control .

Su euforia se desvaneció en el instante en que entraron en la sala de la enorme suite. Seiya le dio una generosa propina al botones y éste salió dejándolos solos.

Serena contuvo el aliento y cerró los puños. Aquel era el momento. Había soportado el día, pero sin aceptar totalmente el hecho de que aquella noche terminaría en una alcoba con Seiya Kou. Ni por un momento dejó de pensar, en el fondo de su mente, que era seguro que podría escapar. Ya no era posible.

Permaneció muy quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca reseca mientras Seiya inspeccionaba la suite.

—Esta es la suite presidencial —comentó al ver la canasta con fruta y la botella de champán—. La preferí porque los decoradores a veces enloquecen cuando se trata de la suite nupcial. Camas redondas que vibran, mantas de cuero, espejos en el techo... Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos habría gustado eso.

Serena pensó que se habría desmayado si hubiera entrado en una alcoba con cama redonda, mantas de cuero y espejos en el techo. Ya así se sentía peligrosamente mareada.

Se desplomó sobre una silla forrada de sedoso algodón y como un ratón que recela del gato que lo persigue, observó los movimientos de Su guapo esposo.

De pronto su estómago gruñó. Serena cerró los párpados y gimió para sus adentros. Sólo eso le faltaba. Además de sentirse débil y llorosa de angustia, estaba muerta de hambre. No había ingerido bocado en todo el día.

Al presentir que Seiya se acercaba a ella abrió los párpados. Estaba frente a su silla y la observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó quedo.

Si Seiya le hubiera dicho algo mordaz ella habría tenido las fuerzas para luchar, pero él había hablado sin sarcasmos y su expresión no era provocadora ni divertida. Estaba sereno y preocupado.

Serena negó con un movimiento de cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba, lloraría.

Seiya se acuclilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Tus manos están heladas —le desenroscó los dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos. Se puso de pie y, despacio pero de manera inexorable, la puso de pie frente a él.

—¡No lo hagas! —Serena contuvo el aliento presa del pánico—. ¡No puedo hacerlo, me es imposible!

Seiya se llevó la mano derecha de Serena hasta su boca y le besó la punta de cada dedo.

—Iba a sugerirte que pidiéramos la cena —explicó—. Me di cuenta de que no aceptaste ningún canapé reseco y evitaste las demás sobras que, por cierto, eran muy caras. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Cross Moon, no sirve sobras —refutó Serena—. Su pastel de ternera es legendario, pero tienes razón en cuanto a sus precios, son caros. Espera a que te llegue la cuenta.

—Estoy impaciente por recibirla —respondió con un dejo de tristeza. —Te conmocionará la cena —agregó complacida, disfrutando aquella pequeña venganza.

—Supongo que debería comentar con galantería que el dinero no es problema cuando se trata del día de mi boda.

El tono de Seiya era tan cómico que Serena casi sonrió a pesar suyo. Casi, porque optó por mirarlo con serenidad.

Sin soltarle una mano, Seiya la condujo a un pequeño escritorio donde habían colocado una carta, cerca del teléfono.

—Dime qué deseas que te traigan y pediré que lo suban. Serena ignoró la carta y con nerviosismo volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Sería demasiado íntimo cenar a solas con el .

—¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? —preguntó esperando reflejar un encanto espontáneo. Incluso logró sonreír con vivacidad—. Deseabas ir a un restaurante y conozco los mejores de por aquí. Dime qué clase de comida deseas y...

—Cenaremos aquí —declaró Seiya y levantó el auricular—. Pediré un filete para mí, ¿pido lo mismo para ti o me dices qué prefieres?

—Quiero salir de aquí, quiero irme a casa.

—Te he preguntado qué quieres de lo que ofrece la carta —explicó con paciencia.

La premeditada torpeza de Seiya la enfureció. Hirviendo de rabia le quitó el auricular de la mano y, con fuerza, lo colocó sobre el aparato.

—¿Eso significa que prefieres pedir la cena... después? —preguntó en un tono suave.

Demasiado tarde, Serena comprendió la consecuencia de su exabrupto. Seiya le había dado la oportunidad ideal de ganar tiempo al sugerirle pedir la cena y ella la había desaprovechado.

—No, eh, yo... —se aclaró la garganta—. Necesito más tiempo para estudiar la carta —improvisó, Levantó la carta y fingió leerla mientras se alejaba un poco de Seiya.

—¿Me tienes miedo a mí o al sexo en general? —preguntó quedo.

—¡No tengo miedo! —refutó al instante. ¡No podía revelar su miedo, al menos no a Seiya—. Pero el acto sexual no me emociona. No es algo personal contra ti —agregó. No deseaba enfadarlo ni retarlo—. No lo deseo ni me agrada, con nadie.

—¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

Ella miró fijo a Seiya para detectar señales de burla, pero su expresión era totalmente enigmática. Tragó saliva.

—Lo intenté una vez y eso me bastó.

—¿Una vez?

—Sí, hace diez años y no me quedaron ganas de repetirlo... —calló porque las mejillas se le encendían.

—Realmente estás reprimida —comentó sorprendido—. Ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra —movió la cabeza—. Permíteme que me asegure de haber comprendido bien... ¿Después de una experiencia en tu adolescencia decidiste que congelarías tu sexualidad? ¿Qué has hecho durante los últimos diez años?

La incredulidad abierta de Seiya la hizo sentirse como un caso raro.

—He intentado advertirte que yo no... soy buena en la cama, pero te has negado a escucharme —se defendió con el ceño fruncido. De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Quizá sí tenía manera de escapar—. Es cierto que soy un témpano de hielo. Estar casado conmigo será como estar varado de por vida en el Círculo Ártico. Tienes justificación para pedir una anulación y yo cooperaré para facilitártelo.

—No sigas, pequeña — suspiró—. No habrá anulación. Y la castidad que te has impuesto terminará esta noche —le moldeó la barbilla con una mano y con el otro brazo la acercó a su cuerpo—. Aquí estoy para liberarte.

La confesión lo pillo desprevenido, la beso de una forma suave y seductora, hasta que la rubia se deshizo en sus brazos.

Serena ardía, la intensidad de la mirada de Seiya parecía una llama. Le intrigó y la emocionó comprender que él la conocería íntimamente. No sabía cómo era posible sentirse tan débil y lánguida al mismo tiempo que vibrante y llena de vida.

—Dilo, Serena , dime que me deseas —fue una orden y de inmediato se rebeló. El estaba encima de ella y la observaba con los párpados entrecerrados.

—No —¿contra quién luchaba, contra ella o contra él?, le preguntó una vocecita. Ya no le guardaba ningún secreto a Seiya Kou. La había visto, tocado... y lo sabía. Sabía muy bien cuan excitada estaba y cuánto lo deseaba. Pero, maldición, no se lo confesaría. No era posible que se saliera con la suya en todo—. No —repitió testaruda. Inesperadamente, Seiya rió.

—¡Qué exagerada eres, bombón! Tu cuerpo ya se ha rendido y los dos lo sabemos. Estás ardiendo y húmeda, lista para mí. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? —hablaba de forma seductora—. Di que me deseas.

Serena pensó que la voz de Seiya era la de la serpiente que le sugirió a Eva que le diera un bocado a la roja manzana. Cerró los ojos. —¡Nunca lo diré!

—Lo harás—declaró con su confianza usual, ¿o era decisión? En él las dos cosas parecían ser la misma.

Y cuando Seiya le tocó la suavidad entre los muslos, ella arqueó el cuerpo de manera espasmódica, por lo que Seiya sonrió satisfecho. Serena lo deseaba intensamente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo... todavía.

Siguió acariciándola íntimamente. En su interior emergieron olas cálidas de placer. Ella se aferró a sus hombros e incrustó las uñas en su carne. Gimió y movió la cabeza porque se consumía en una necesidad que nunca había experimentado. Tenía los párpados cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y respiraba con dificultad.

Parecía que su mente se desvanecía cediendo a las intolerables y maravillosas sensaciones que palpitaban en todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció y se perló de sudor.

—Me deseas, Bomboncito, y tu lo sabes.

La voz de Seiya giró en la aterciopelada bruma que la envolvía. De nuevo le daba una orden, pero ya no pudo rebelarse. En vez de eso deseó entregarse y agradarlo. Esa pasión, esa dependencia, la tierna necesidad de ceder fueron nuevas para ella. Finalmente cedió. —Sí —murmuró aferrada a él—. Te deseo.

Estaba totalmente descontrolada y era tan emocionante como si hubiera salido de una prisión. Su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando sintió que un haz de chispas explotaba dentro de ella. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de éxtasis cuando unas convulsiones la sacudieron.

El rostro de Serena se humedeció con lágrimas de alivio, yacía insensible de alegría. No deseaba más que seguir acostada sola y en silencio para saborear el lánguido calor que la llenaba. La voz de Kane, que provino de algún sitio sobre ella, fue una intromisión en su agradable estado de soledad erótica:

—Abre los ojos, bombón.

Ella obedeció, pero a regañadientes.

—Tu siesta tendrá que esperar. Aún no hemos terminado.

—Tengo miedo —murmuró, pero permaneció quieta.

—Lo sé, pequeña —Seiya aceptó su temor, pero no la dejó alejarse para que se tranquilizara. Era el momento inevitable de la posesión y un extraño alivio surgió dentro de Serena cuando lo admitió.

El la poseyó con facilidad. Ella se había arqueado hacia arriba, pensando que le dolería, pero no fue así. Sintió que él la llenaba con su fuerza y su masculino poder y que su propio cuerpo lo acomodaba.

Seiya se movió dentro de ella, al principio despacio mientras ella se ajustaba y lo aceptaba, después con más rapidez y profundidad; con su cuerpo ella seguía el ritmo. Una y otra vez. Cada ocasión que él se alejaba un poco, ella se sentía vacía porque comprendía que sólo aquella dureza masculina la satisfacía. De nuevo sintió que se llenaba de una tensión exquisita y un placer increíble la sacudió.

Se aferró a Seiya y pronunció su nombre. No sabía qué le sucedía, cómo, ni por qué, sólo era consciente de que lo deseaba dentro de ella, una y otra vez, más a fondo y más de él, todo él.

La pasión salvaje la dominó, explotó en olas calientes y rítmicas que llevaron a ambos a un tumultuoso mar de éxtasis. Y cuando los estremecimientos del clímax se desvanecieron, Seiya, muy satisfecho, se desplomó encima de ella. Serena en ningún dejó de abrazarlo. Se sentía débil y repleta, muy atontada e incapaz de hacer nada.

Cuando Seiya finalmente se separó para acostarse de espaldas, Serena tuvo que obligarse a ahogar un grito de protesta. Se conmocionó al comprender lo mucho que lo deseaba dentro de ella.

La sensación de placer comenzó a desvanecerse y los primeros síntomas de la realidad se instalaron. Serena se obligó a abrir los ojos y al verse desnuda, encendida y húmeda sobre la cama, tras haber consumado el matrimonio, se sintió licenciosa. Su mente se llenó de sensuales evocaciones.

Se sentó con el rostro encendido. Seiya se volvió hacia su lado sin dejar de observarla. Ella tuvo que obligarse a no mirar aquel cuerpo esbelto y firme.

Seiya le deslizó un dedo sobre la línea recta y sensible de la columna y Serena se estremeció.

—Lo repetimos? – dijo regalándole una sexi sonrisa…


End file.
